Who are you
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: this was originally by animalwolf3, but her account wouldn't let her login she made another and it did the same so she is letting me finish this story on my profile, but the whole thing is by animalwolf3 not me, anyway, Chris gets amnesia and forgets Martin, his wife, his kids, and his friends, will he be able to remember them before Zach gets away with his evil plan. R&R.
1. chapter 2 actually

hi, if you know the Wild Kratts story, "who are you" by animalwolf3, her new account did the same as her other account, so she is allowing me to finish her story, i will make another one but it will be a little different, this one is all animalwolf3 story not mine, i'm just finishing it on my account, and again there will be another one like this but it will be by me. rated K+ just in case.

disclaimer- i do not own Wild Kratts, or the oc's only my two oc's. enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

after Rachel went to bed Martin thought he would go and look for Chris, but he ran into his niece Christina, who was 12,

Christina- hi Uncle Martin, what are you doing?

Martin- looking for Chris, have you seen him?

Christina- hmmm, i think he was with mom and Koki searching the area for any animal troubles.

Martin- ok thanks, *runs for the control room*

Christina- your welcome. *walks to her room*

Martin got to the control room and just like Christina said Chris was with Aviva and Koki,

Chris- *seen Martin* hey bro.

Martin- hey.

Chris- where ya been?

Martin- just getting something

Chris- for what? is there a birthday i don't know about?

Martin- for Rachel.

Chris- wasn't her birthday...

Martin- its not for her birthday,

Chris- oh, then what's it for?

Martin- our anniversary.

Chris- oh, i should have known that, what'd you get her?

Martin- a card...

Aviva- wow.

Koki- so special.

Martin- let me finish, and a visit from her family.

Aviva- thats more like it.

Koki- she'll love it.

Chris- ya, where'd you get the idea to bring her family here?

Martin- she keeps staring at a picture of her family, i figured she missed them.

Aviva- ya, she does,

Koki- she thinks she's homesick.

Chris- aw, poor Rachel,

Martin- so you think i got a good gift for her?

Chris- yep.

Aviva- Si, yes.

Koki- oh no.

Martin- what, its not a good gift

Koki- no the gift is fine, its Zach,

Chris- Zach, what about him?

Koki- he's stealing eagles.

Chris- if there's one thing i hate, it's Zach using animals for spare parts.

Martin- what's he using the eagles for?

Chris- i don't know but we're gonna stop him before he does, *grabs his creature power suit and heads out the door*

Martin- wait for me, *grabs his creature power suit and runs after Chris*

they were still running and closing in on Zach, but they didn't know that Zach was expecting them. **(oh this is bad, turn around! turn around!)**

Zach- oh i see our little guests have arrived, ZACHBOT! you know what to do. *evil laugh*

the Zachbot had zoomed away with a log and when the time was right it threw the log.

Martin- Chris slow down!

Chris- why should i, you need to speed up!

Martin- *seen a log hurtling towards Chris* CHRIS WATCH OUT!

Chris looked up to see the log hurtling towards him, but before he could doge it he was hit by it.

*CRASH*

Martin- CHRIS! *quickly got to his brothers side*

back with Zach who was watching the whole thing,

Zach- well at least you got one of those Ratt brothers, and now that the little Wild Ratt has been injured the rest of them will be too busy taking care of him to stop my brilliant plans! *evil laugh*

back with Martin and Chris.

Martin- CHRIS! CHRIS! SPEAK TO ME!

Chris- ...

Martin felt Chris's head and when he lifted his hand from Chris's head, there was blood all of his hand. Martin was stunned, he reached for his creature pod,

Martin- TORTUGA HQ! COME IN TORTUGA HQ!

Aviva- Martin what is it?!

Martin- A LOG CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND IT HIT CHRIS! HE'S OUT COLD! AND HIS HEAD IS BLEEDING!

Aviva- we're on our way MK!

Martin- HURRY!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**5**o**minutes**o**later**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the rest of the Kratt team got there, they were in shock when they seen Chris,

Aviva- this is far beyond what i can do, WILD! LINDSEY! CHRISTINA! SOMEONE! CALL 911!

Lindsey- ON IT! *picked up the phone and frantically dialed 911*

operator- hello 911, what is your emergency.

Lindsey- we need an ambulance! my Uncle was hit in the head with a log!

operator- where is your location?

Lindsey- the North Eastern Forest!

operator- ok thank you an ambulance is on its way.

Lindsey- *hung up the phone* AN AMBULANCE IS ON ITS WAY!

Aviva- Martin how'd this happen?!

Martin- i don't know! a log came out of now where and hit him!

then a helicopter came down and two men came out with an emergency bed,

man- where is he?

Martin- over here! *picked up Chris and put him on the bed* will he be okay?

man 2- hard to say, how long ago did this happen?

Martin- about 10 minutes ago.

man- lets move!

Martin- may i go with him.

man- certainly.

Aviva- go ahead Martin, we'll meet you there.

Martin- okay, *hopped on the helicopter with the two men and an immobile Chris*

oooooooooooo**at**o**the**o**hospital**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Martin, Aviva, Rachel, Lindsey, Wild, Christina, Koki, and Jimmy were all waiting in the waiting room waiting **(i said waiting a lot) **to hear any word on Chris, the most impatient ones were Martin, Aviva, and Christina, but most of all Martin, then a doctor came in,

doctor- Martin Kratt,

Martin- here *rushes to the doctor* is he okay?

doctor- he doesn't have any serious injuries so far as we know, he still hasn't a waken, but if you would like to see him you may, even though he is not a wake.

Martin- i would like to see him.

doctor- right this way,

so the doctor took Martin to Chris's ER room, Martin seen Chris lying on the bed,

Martin- may i have some time alone with him.

doctor- of course. *walked out of the room*

Martin was upset, it still bothers him he doesn't know how this happened, and hates how he doesn't know, then he herd something,

*groan*

Martin turned around to see Chris trying to get up, then Chris opened his dark brown eyes,

Martin- *gasp* Chris your awake! *knowing that there was no body injuries he had hugged Chris*

Chris thought, 'where am i, who is this, wait, who am i!?'

Martin- *released Chris from the hug* Chris you okay.

Chris- uh, who are you and who's Chris?

Martin- what do you mean who am i, i'm Martin.

Chris- Martin who?

Martin- Martin, your brother.

Chris- i'm sorry i don't know you.

this shattered Martin's heart, his own brother didn't know who he was, he was fighting the tears,

Martin- i... i gotta go... *walked back to the waiting room*

Aviva- *walked up to Martin* is he okay?

Martin- *tears streaming down his face* he doesn't remember me...*more tears came out of his eyes*

Aviva- what do you mean Martin?

Martin- *sat down and put his face in his hands* he didn't even know who he was. *crying sounds*

Wild- Mom, whats wrong with Uncle Martin?

Aviva- *knowing what was wrong with Chris, knelt down to Wild* Wild.. your father.. he... he has amnesia, and he doesn't remember Uncle Martin, or me, or you, or Christina, or anybody in his past, he doesn't even know who he is, *looked into Wild's storm grey eyes and seen he was trying to fight the tears as well* Wild it's okay you can cry, *wraps him in a hug*

Wild- *hugged Aviva and started crying into her jacket*

doctor- *came in* i see you already know, we'll keep him here for a few days until his head injury goes down.

Aviva- *looked up at the doctor* th..thank you... *cries some more*

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

okay, i think that's enough typing, poor Martin, Chris doesn't remember him, again, this is all my little sis animalwolf3, that is what i will call her until she gets a new account, or if she gets a new account, idk, anyway, please review, and give all credit to my sis, it is her story, not mine.


	2. chapter 3

hi, chapter 3 here, nothing to say but, Friday was animalwolf3's birthday! Yay!

I do not own Wild Kratts!to OooooooooooookoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok so the whole Kratt team was sad, Chris didn't remember any of them, Wild was trying to hold his tears in but Christina on the other hand cries her eyes out every night, Aviv is trying her best to keep both her children calm, Mal herd the devastating news, he wanted to come help his mom, brother, and sister in their time of need, but he had his own family to take care of, it was the day of Martin and Rachel's anniversary, Rachel was trying to put a smile on Martin's face, but all Martin could think about was Chris.

Rachel- *goes up to Martin, sits next to him, puts her head on his shoulder* happy anniversary Martin.

Martin- *put on a little smile* happyanniversary Rachel, here, *hands her the card*

Rachel opened the card and read it:

Rachel- your eyes will sparkle like the morning sun, your spirit as free as the wild, you'll try and pick me up when I'm feeling down, our love is all around, happy anniversary Rachel, love, Martin, oh Martin that was beautiful.

Martin-thanks, but the other half should be arriveing any minute.

Rachel- other half?

*knock, knock*

Martin- come in!

A couple with a little girl came in, the little girl rushed to Rachel,

Dawn- Rachel! *hugged Rachel*

Rachel- *shocked* Mom, Dad, Dawn, how'd you...

Anna- Martin asked us come,

Kristoff- we feared you were homesick from the way Martin decribed you were acting, and Dawn missed you.

Anna- when Martin asked us to come Dawn was so happy.

Kristoff- so if your gonna thank anyone, thank Martin.

Rachel- *looked at her parents and her little sister, then at Martin* Martin you did all for me.

Martin- of course i love you.

Anna- and Martin we herd about your brother, we're so sorry.

Martin- don't be, its not your fault.

Rachel- its not your fault either,

Martin- then whos is it?

Aviva- Martin its Zachs fault.

Martin- what, how do you know?

Aviva- Koki was going through some surveillance footage on the creature pods and Chris's caught a glimpse of a Zachbot throwing the log.

Martin- so your telling me that Zach is the reason Chris can't remember any of us! *started getting steamed*

Aviva- Martin calm down.

Martin- why would Zach even go that low! *got angrier*

Rachel- Martin stop!

Martin- *looked into Rachel's worried eyes, and realized that this wasn't him* i...i'm sorry... i don't know what got into me...

Rachel- Martin, its ok, your just really protective of your brother, I'm the same with Dawn, *looked down to the little girl *

Aviva- Martin, wanna go with Christina and Wild to see Chris?

Rachel- you should go, i'll stay here, and visit with my family.

Martin- ok, i'll go.

Aviva- thanks, Christina! Wild! Uncle Martin's gonna take you to see Daddy!

The kids came in with red down their cheeks, Christina still crying

Aviva- oh Christina, your gonna seeDaddy today, ok

Christina- i...i know... b...but whats the p...point he won't re...remember us.

Aviva- Christina, he may not remember you, but you remember him, and that's what's important.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooAToTHEoHOSPITALoooooooooooololollloolooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris was so confused, he didn't know who the heck that guy who hugged him was, but he felt like he should have, but every time he thought of the person his head would hurt and he felt like someone was yelling at him to find that person and see what he knew, then the doctor came in,

Doctor- you have visitors,

Then Martin, Christina, and Wild came in, Chris may have been clueless on who they were, he couldn't help but feel they were important in his life, so he allowed them in, though he was still a little frightened,

Martin- heyChris, how's your head?

Chris- a little better, thanks for asking, and who's Chris again

Martin- you are.

Chris- right I am,

Christina. Wild- *giggle*

Chris- what are theygiggling about?

Martin- you asking who's Chris.

Chris- oh,well, ow... *grabbed his head*

Martin- Chris are youOK?!

Chris- ya... my head just hurts every time i try to remember something,

Martin- well I know why you can't remember anything,

Chris- you do. Tell me.

Martin- it's because of this guy named Zach, he had his robot throw a log at you,

Chris- i wish I could remember,

Doctor- Mr. Kratt, can you please take your kids and wait in the waiting room,

Martin- oh, these aren't my kids they're his,

Doctor- can you still go to the waiting room.

Martin-certainly.

Martin and the kids went to the waiting room,

Doctor- now just wait here and I'll go get the equipment I need,

Chris- ok

The doctor left the room, then Chris seen a little girl with a broken arm walking with a man,

Girl- Daddy, just because I got my arm broken, everyone forgot my birthday,

Dad- not everyone, happy birthday sweetie, *hands her a box*

Girl- *opens the box* Daddy its beautiful,

Dad- and its in your favorite color, green, hope you like it,

GirI- i do,

After Chris seen how sad that girl was when everyone forgot her birthday, he felt sad because he couldn't remember anything or anyone, then the doctor came back in,

Doctor- so after this test, you'll be able to get out of here,

Chris- ok,

Chris kept thinking about that girl and about Martin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so i think that's enough typing for this chapter, and that little girl was me from last year, nobody remembered my birthday, exsept my parents and sister, anyway, review! :D BTW this Anna and Kristoff are not from the movie FROZEN!

~Frost~


End file.
